pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Shinies and Shadows for trade!
---- Highlights '- Lv 87 Shiny Charizard' '- Lv 100 Shiny Charizard' '- Lv 100 Shiny Blastoise' '- Lv 1 Shiny Eevee' '- Lv 100 Shiny Eevee' '- Lv 1 Shiny Lapras' '- Lv 17 Shiny Snorlax' '- Lv 100 Shiny Snorlax' '- Lv 40 Shiny Mew (x2) <-- Looking for Shadow Victini or another REALLY good offer. ' *For a good offer, I can train pokemon up to a desired level, evolve, and / or teach moves. Recent Changes! '- '''Pokemon added today: Shiny Snorlax, Shiny Charizard x2, Shadow Jigglypuff - List fully updated again on August 14 - '''LOOKING FOR REMAINING LEGENDARY BEASTS. Even good offers may be denied if it's something I can use to obtain one. '''I appologize if this causes problems. 'Shiny For Trade: *Charizard (Lv 87) TradeID (1502d3e32e7730) *Charizard (Lv 100) TradeID (1502d3ea5ecce3) *Blastoise (Lv 100) TradeID (15027d06459ce4) *Beedrill (Lv 31) TradeID (14fd0c7e7c2599) *Pidgey (Lv 18) TradeID (15025dfdc00389) *Pidgey (Lv 20) TradeID (1502961af1ef7a) *Pidgey (Lv 38) TradeID (14f018c45a2b89) *Pidgeot (Lv 39) TradeID (14ff8a7a7ab77d) *Fearow (Lv 36) TradeID (14ff46733da32d) *Raichu (Lv 88) TradeID (15021c1535505c) *Sandslash (Lv 48) TradeID (150201d32dd1c5) *Wigglytuff (Lv 30) TradeID (1500ddf77450dc) *Zubat (Lv 12) TradeID (14ffdfa8e1ef85) *Golbat (Lv 42) TradeID (14fb9c667c240e) *Golbat (Lv 70) TradeID (14ffb4fe4d2cc4) *Gloom (Lv 65) TradeID (1502ac16bbb79f) *Parasect (Lv 86) TradeID (1500b431547bbc) *Parasect (Lv 86) TradeID (15012f2d4d681e) *Parasect (Lv 88) TradeID (14ffdf9dfb39f4) *Venomoth (Lv 67) TradeID (14ff8abf4369a7) *Venomoth (Lv 79) TradeID (1500033833a910) *Golduck (Lv 83) TradeID (1502828110a04f) *Machamp (Lv 81) TradeID (15024143360395) *Bellsprout (Lv 21) TradeID (15012b5872110f) *Weepinbell (Lv 66) TradeID (14f34207853830) *Tentacool (Lv 1) TradeID (14f019fd2957d7) *Tentacool (Lv 9) TradeID (14ff8af7189350) *Tentacool (Lv 87) TradeID (14fda22d6313a6) *Tentacool (Lv 88) TradeID (14fc01bf59c478) *Tentacruel (Lv 30) TradeID (14f6aabbf7c9af) *Geodude (Lv 24) TradeID (15006cd6c2e4af) *Slowpoke (Lv 82) TradeID (15020a124e8799) *Magneton (Lv 88) TradeID (14fe817753e28b) *Dodrio (Lv 89) TradeID (14ffb503ca40d4) *Onix (Lv 49) TradeID (14fd4cbe07b645) *Marowak (Lv 86) TradeID (1502849bfca645) *Tangela (Lv 88) TradeID (14fc01c6c6e0af) *Horsea (Lv 87) TradeID (14fc0541995b75) *Horsea (Lv 86) TradeID (14fcb66e55b91f) *Goldeen (Lv 87) TradeID (14fd798ea0b02a) *Goldeen (Lv 88) TradeID (14fd11b9d3b9e9) *Starmie (Lv 81) TradeID (14fc324bda04e6) *Starmie (Lv 86) TradeID (14ff8b2bdc5668) *Mr. Mime (Lv 1) TradeID (1500195f7673d5) *Lapras (Lv 1) TradeID (150275044d2621) *Ditto (Lv 40) TradeID (14ff8b32fd3093) *Ditto (Lv 40) TradeID (14f6aac3858d8e) *Ditto (Lv 74) TradeID (14ff4927893ff6) *Eevee (Lv 1) TradeID (15021a7e46353c) *Eevee (Lv 100) TradeID (15022fc3d6c201) *Aerodactyl (Lv 1) TradeID (1502414a16a831) *Snorlax (Lv 17) TradeID (15027508fa5740) *Snorlax (Lv 100) TradeID (1502d3d9945262) *Mew (Lv 40) TradeID (15025603aca0ea) *Mew (Lv 40) TradeID (150296bec33af6) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f68ea3bce6be) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f68ea4f03dd3) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b5f460ed9) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b61d72f67) '''Shadow For Trade: *Squirtle (Lv 1) TradeID (150274ec0c2a3e) *Weedle (Lv 1) TradeID (1502ac11ca7bfe) *Jigglypuff (Lv 1) TradeID (1501d4c9a6a453) *Jigglypuff (Lv 1) TradeID (150282598dd667) *Jigglypuff (Lv 1) TradeID (1502d3f07832cd) *Dugtrio (Lv 35) TradeID (1500dad4a87a23) *Alakazam (Lv 19) TradeID (15009a2dd290c2) *Slowpoke (Lv 1) TradeID (1502ac1a9b9993) *Grimer (Lv 1) TradeID (1500802343ab93) *Cloyster (Lv 100) TradeID (14ffcb54055e92) *Onix (Lv 1) TradeID (150233bb528f86) *Krabby (Lv 1) TradeID (1501049522272d) *Hitmonlee (Lv 1) TradeID (15029625836022) *Hitmonchan (Lv 1) TradeID (1500575c8b0226) *Koffing (Lv 1) TradeID (1502ac1e8155de) *Koffing (Lv 1) TradeID (1502ac233c04ae) *Rhyhorn (Lv 1) TradeID (150255f948fc4b) *Chansey (Lv 1) TradeID (1502828d4d74ab) *Horsea (Lv 1) TradeID (1501049abbca2f) *Kabuto (Lv 1) TradeID (150104a3812458) *Dratini (Lv 29) TradeID (15029620788944) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f8483b2f2637) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f84839abbeec) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b4e963ef7) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b58b7cf84) Regular For Trade: *Some Mewtwo *More mew than I'm going to bother with. Most are Lv 1, two hacked Lv 100's, some random levels between. *If you're interested in either above, just let me know. Lastly, here are the pokemon I am''' looking for'. 'Shiny (Looking For) - (Evolutions also accepted) *Mewtwo *Suicune *Anything interesting '''Shadow (Looking For) - (Evolutions also accepted) *Eevee / Jolteon (Plus somewhat looking for two more for Johto) *Victini *Suicune *Anything interesting I'm more than willing to trade several pokemon for one as long as it's fair, just remember to use common sense when offering. _____________________________________________________________________ Completed trades deleted to save space! ______________________________________________________________________ Foxx, want to do another trade? -PaxR00 * It all depends on what you're wanting to trade. I have a Shadow Drowzee, Shadow Tauros, Shadow Sandslash, Shadow Exeggutor, Shadow Jynx, Shiny Aerodactyl, and Shadow Moltres. * What are you wanting in exchange? What are you willing to offer? *Let's see... How about.. Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan for Tauros, both Jigglypuffs for Drowzee and Exeggcutor, Dugtrio for Sandslash, Grimer and Alakazam for Jynx, Rhyhorn and Weedle for Moltres, (All shadows) and shiny Goldeen, Parasect, and two ditto for Aerodactyl? Which ones are your top priority? *Tauros > Moltres > Jynx > Aerodactyl > Drowzee > Sandslash > Exeggutor. The birds are a bit hard to trade, hence it getting second place. And shadows like Sandslash and Exeggutor that aren't Lv 1 tend to be harder to trade since it's impossible to show they aren't hacked. They aren't hacked! I'm trustworthy!!!!! What are all your offers for Tauros? * Doesn't matter who it's from. If someone is worried about them being hacked, it's harder to trade them a shadow pokemon above Lv 1. ...All of the pokemon I have on here, and you want me to list everything? What you interested in? I could do 1 - 2 Shadows, depending on which one(s), or 1 - 3 shinies, depending. (Something like Parasect, Ditto, and Goldeen, or Sandslash and Wigglytuff, or Machamp). Can I have 2 shadows? *I just said that yes, you could, but it depends on which ones. Which 1s will you offer? Foxx have you checked out Champowsies chat *We just went over this.... Just make an offer. And yes, a little bit. Been quite busy today and not online much. ---- what do you want for your sh slowpoke?, lukas1369 *Pretty much anything interesting. What would you offer for it? I tried looking you up in the trade center, but nothing came up. oh, sorry i gave you my wiki username, on trade it is Lukas, ill offer you sh onix lv 80 and another I changed my name, now its thefinder13, it should work now *It does now. Would you be interested in Shadow Slowpoke and a Shadow Koffing for your Shadow Electabuzz? sorry im not looking for shadows right now, how about sh slowpoke, shiny magmar, or shiny electabuzz if you have one. *Sorry, everything I have that's up for trade is listed here. How about Shadow Slowpoke, two Shiny Goldeen, and Shiny Chansey? sure, offer it. *Offer sent. Also, is there anything that you would be interested in trading your Shadow Lapras for? ill trade you it for shinies, which shinies would you trade for it? *Would you be interested in Shadow Lapras for Shiny Slowpoke? If not, just let me know what interests you. can you add something, like shiny slowpoke and shiny aerodactyl? or something else. *I could do both of those if you added in another regular shadow. Maybe Shadow Shellder? ---- Hey, what do you want to trade for your Shadow Magmar? You can search me - Sheensta *I actually just checked and it's been traded. I'm very sorry. I haven't been able to update yet today.. But do I have anything else that you may be interested in? I would love to trade for your Shadow Mewtwo. *Ah darn. What do you want to trade for it? I'm not quite sure about letting it go yet, but I'm willing to look at offers. Currently, I'm looking at high leveled Shadow Ice/Elec/Fire and shiny fire types *Sorry again about that. Would you trade it for a Shiny Charizard and Shadow Chansey? Counter offers are welcome if that's not what you're looking for. This isn't much out of date, but you can look up "Foxx" to see exactly what I have right now.